


Bittersweet and bandaids

by LillyLux



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feels, Hurt, One Shot, listen im in my feels, yo I’m so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillyLux/pseuds/LillyLux
Summary: It’s a one shot... uh... jam packed with feels. Just, ya know, give it a read.





	Bittersweet and bandaids

The night is cold and Blake’s hands feel numb. The cream colored metal walls are illuminated by bright florescent light. A big score board shows the time and the time they have left in rank with orange, digital text numbers counting down. For some reason Blake can’t quite make out what time it is because the numbers keep changing. There’s a warmth that grabs her frigid hands and entangles her fingers, giving her some relief from the icy air. Blake looks over to the blonde next to her. She noticed the other skaters talking, laughing, falling. Sounds of metal scraping ice and music bouncing off the walls of the warehouse filled her ears. 

 

There’s a smile painted over Yang’s face, and her eyes are filled with awe. Blake thinks she looks stunning, and she can’t help but feel like the cold is putting everything into perspective.

 

“You look really happy” Blake states plainly.

 

“Well...” she starts, “what’s there not to be happy about?” Blake can think of a million things wrong with the world right now, but she chooses not to mention any of them. “I’ve got good friends, a supportive family, stable house, a likable job, and I got to go on a date with a pretty girl.” She gives Blake a wink.

 

Yang turns her attention to the rounding corner, guiding Blake with her hands. The blonde is giving the faunus balance, while letting her skate herself. “I realize my life is what I make of it. I can either focus on what I could have had or...” she lets the ‘or’ drag out to add some kind of suspense. “I could look at what I’ve got and what I can have.” Yang finishes with a smile, directing it towards Blake. “I realized that I choose how I feel by how I look at my life. I’ve just spent so much time regretting my choices, thinking about what could’ve been, I’ve let my years pass me. I’m growing older by the year, and each year I feel like I’m thinking of the one before it. Comparing how things were and asking why things aren’t going my way.” The blonde takes on a more thoughtful look. “I’m 18 now and I figured I can sit here and fear what’s leaving me and try to fight it or I can accept it and live to be my best.” But her face returns right back to a free smile, like nothing else in the world matters. “I’ve got everything I need and I’ll continue getting what I need, so I’m trying to make what I want what I need.”

 

“Wow, that’s really mature of you, Yang.”

 

“I know.” The brawler says, a cocky grin plastered on her face. Blake rolls her eyes, but she thinks it fits Yang quite well.

 

“But your not real, none of this is real, and this is just all in my head.” They come to a halt and Yang looks into Blake’s yellow irises with pain in her eyes, but a smile on her lips. “I won’t actually live this with you, but it’s nice that you listen in my head. I appreciate that. You made a promise to me, but I can’t wait for you because you’re not waiting for me.” 

“Its time for me to move on.”

 

And the scene melts, disappearing right before Yang. The fellow skaters vanish and the noises of their skates silence. The whole background, slowly leaves her, replaced with a dark, vast, emptiness. The music still plays, with the eerie echo from the original walls of the ice rank influencing it.

 

The melody is cold, yet packed of warmth from the content of the song. Yang just stands there, listening to the song, staring at the image of Blake projected from her head. Not completely sad, but more of a wistful happiness. Bittersweet. Seeing Blake always did that, made her happy because it was Blake, but also made her sad because she’s reminded of all that was and could’ve been with Blake.

 

She tries not to think about that stuff anymore because like she said to Blake, it was a waste of time. She could be living a better life if she could just... move on. Somehow, the blonde doesn’t think she’ll ever move on though. The least she can do is let go... Blake deserves at least that. _I_ _deserve_ _at_ _least_ _that_. And just then, Blake’s figure evaporates, just like the rest of the memory. The moment is interrupted by a annoying pitch.

 

She let’s out an exasperated sigh, and allows the noise of her alarm to fill her mind. Purple eyes flutter open to an empty room. It’s cold, but the warmth of the blanket is enough. Yang gets out of bed like it’s ripping off and band-aid and gets ready to start her day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there kiddos! Long time no see! It’s thag time of year again where seasonal depression hits and blah blah, you all know the shpeel. Anyways, chapter 2 of “Never heard of it” is completed, but I need to get it revised by my trusty betas and I just haven’t been up for the roasting. I’m really trying to make this story something different, and it’s a little hard when you’re the only brain on the project and also not the most competent. I’ll be posting something on tumblr when I get an idea, but for now, take my angst.
> 
> This wasn’t revised by anyone, just me, so feel free to critique and suggest!


End file.
